1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile body system, a control apparatus and a method for controlling a mobile body.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous mobile body equipped with a camera is proposed to be used in a method for patrolling. For example, the mobile body photographs an image outside the mobile body using the camera while traveling along a specific route, and the image photographed by the mobile body is displayed at a display device in a security office.
In the conventional technology, a map including the route of the mobile body is displayed on the display device and the user performs manipulation for modifying the route shown in the map to control the mobile body. If an event such as finding of an intruder occurs, the display device displays an alarm to notify the user of the event. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-124986 discloses the control technology for controlling multiple working machines that spray atomizing agent by using a map displayed on a display device.